The present invention relates to a safety binding for ski, intended for holding one of the ends of a boot, whilst the other end of the boot is held by a binding of conventional type, known per se, particularly a heel member.
The present invention relates more particularly to bindings in which the jaw is applied directly or indirectly on a support member fixed to the ski extending substantially perpendicularly thereto, and advantageously comprising two lateral lines of support disposed respectively on either side of the longitudinal plane of symmetry of the ski, so that the jaw may sometimes pivot on one of the lines of support, and sometimes on the other against the action of the elastic system.